Retours vers le passé
by Armoise asphodle cytise bruyre
Summary: Harry vit l’enfer depuis la mort de Remus Lupin et de Sirius Black. Les dursley frofites de la situation laissent leurs haine eclater . Separer de ces amis et eloigner de la magie Harry verras sa vie changer le jours ou traversa le temps à une trés certaine époque ...


Chapitre 1 : La fin d'une amitié

Le Poudlard Express étais partie depuis une trentaine de minutes à peine . Le train rouge rouler à vive allures sur les rails brillante sous le soleil . Le survivant détourna le regard du paysage qui pour la première fois lui semblait bien morne. Depuis le début du trajet ces deux amis lui jetais des coups d'œil remplis d'inquiétude mais le brun préférais ne pas y prêter attention . En réalité il aurait aimé éviter toute conversation jusqu'à leurs arrivés en gare . Ron ne semblas pas s'en apercevoir car il ouvrit la bouche pour parler.

« Vieux ? Man''* veux quitter Londres et papa est d'accord avec elle ... »

« Pour combien de temps ? »

Soupira t'il en se redressant sur la banquette de tissus abîmés. Ron parus soudainement particulièrement gênais . Ces joues se coloraient de rouge et il semblas hésité à parler .

« C'est heu.. tu connais Maman elle s'est s'inquiète toujours et entre la mort d'Ethan, son cousin, et les risques qu'on court tous depuis notre entrée à Poudlard ... C'est définitif ... Je suis désolé vieux . Fred et Georges vont rester , maman étais furieuse mais papa l'as convaincue d'accepter. Ils ont leur magasin et seront bientôt majeurs. Je voulais rester mais elle à catégoriquement refuser. Elle étais plus en colère que le jour où elle m'as envoyée cette beuglante. »

« Je vois. »

Soupiras Harry en essayent de chasser tout lassitudes dans sa voix .

« Puis avec ceux qui c'est passer la dernière fois... »

« Ron ! »

S'exclame Hermione en donnant un coup de coude au rouquin . Elle se mordis les lèvres quelques instants avant de parler d'une voix douce et hésitante .

« Je...Je n'étudierait plus à Poudlard, moi aussi »

« Quoi ? Tout les deux ? »

« Beaucoup d'enfants de moldue meurent . Tout comme leurs parents . Si ils survivent ils n'auront pas de réel avenir , on leurs refuse de nombreux postes. Il n'y as pas que cela . Mes parents eux aussi sont en danger . Durant les vacances on les à menacés ! Pour l'instant c'est de simples mots mais demain ... Ils on peur pour moi et moi j'ai peur pour eux ... On a décidés d'aller vivre en France . J'irais étudier à Beauxbâtons. Avec leurs taux de réussite particulièrement élevés et leurs plus grande tolérance...De plus je sais parler Français et j'ai discutée avec plusieurs élèves lors du tournois. Oh Harry ! Je suis tellement désolée. »

Déblatérais elle a tout vitesse . Sans laisser son ami répondre elle repris la parole à la même allure.

« Je ne pourrais plus t'envoyer de lettres, tout est surveillé. Cela nous mettrais tout les deux en danger... Mon départ est un secret . Mais je te le promet . Jamais , je ne t'oublierais Harry ! Malgré les kilomètres, les années tu resteras toujours mon meilleur ami. Et quand tout seras finie . Je te retrouverais , je te promet que ce n'est pas finie Harry ... Oh je suis tellement désolée. Je penserais à toi chaque jours. Tu es tellement courageux ...J'aurais voulus lutter à tes côtés. Je ne veux pas que tu prennes des risque en à peine 5 ans tu aurais pus mourir plus d'une quinzaine de fois . Prend soin de toi ... Promet le moi... »

Ses yeux brillèrent comme si elle allait éclater en sanglot. Il lui fallut peux de temps pour se retrouver suspendue au coup du Gryffondor qui lui tapotas maladroitement le dos . Il ne savait que dire . En réalité l'amitié n'étais actuellement pas sa première préoccupation . Cependant il ne pouvait croire qu'il passèrent les prochaines année seul dans l'immense château . En peux de temps il avait énormément vécus en présence de ces deux acolytes. Ils avaient étais ces premiers repères à Poudlard.

« Harry ... je voulais t'offrir cela . Je trouvais que t'offrir quelques choses en rapport avec notre amitié étais particulièrement prétentieux. ... J'espère que cela te plairas . »

Elle lui tendis une petit boîte noir . Qu'il ouvrit avec précaution. Poser sur un écrins blanc reposer un bracelets de cuir noir où étais gravée des runes .

« Elle signifie « Martagon* » une espèce de fleur appartenant à la famille des Lily* ... elle serait fière de toi Harry. »

« Merci beaucoup. »

Répondit- il en essayent de ne pas paraître froid . Il ne voulais pas parler de cela . Ni avec eux ni avec personne. Surtout pour leurs dernières paroles échanges . Ses doigt effleurent le cuir au reflet Bordeaux. Malgré tout le bijoux lui plaisent beaucoup, il possédait tellement peux de ces parents .Il l'attachas à son poignet avec soin en évitant le regarde des deux adolescents.

« Avec Hermione on pourras rester en contact c'est moins dangereux... »

« Ron ! »

S'exclama t'elle en écrasant le pied du garçon qui cligna plusieurs fois des yeux avant de comprendre.

« Non , ce n'est rien Hermione. Vous devez continuer à vous parler . Moi je suis une bombe ambulante. »

« Harry ! C'est faux ... »

« C'est vrais . Tu le sais parfaitement. Mais parlons d'autre choses ! »

Hermione ouvrit plusieurs fois la bouche mais en voyant le regard du brun elle hochas lentement la tête .

Le reste du trajet se passe dans une d'ambiance des plus étranges comme si chacun tenter d'être heureux sans l'être réellement . Les paroles et les rires semblait forcée. Bien que Ron amené un peux de joie dans le wagonnet, restant fidèle à lui même , le rouquin imiter Malfoy trébuchant « malencontreusement » dans l'escalier . Il allait lui manquer . Sa manière de rire , de sourire . Ces expressions et l'énergie positive qu'il dégageait. Leurs heures de retenus passées ensemble, leurs soirée à discuter Quidditch. Bien que sa jalousie presque maladive avait creusé un fossé entre eux au fils des années . Il avait eu son importance. Son regard se tourna ensuite vers Hermione . Elle disputée Ron sur sa manière de ce tenir en publique. Il avait du mal à croire qu'il ne verrais plus le sérieux et le courage de la brune. La manie qu'elle avait de traîner dans la bibliothèque . Parfois , elle tenter de le changer . Le découragent à être aussi intrépide. Le poussant à être plus sérieux et plus sage . Mais au fond elle l'aimer et s'inquiéter simplement pour lui . A présent ils allait lui manquer . Leurs qualités, comme leurs défauts . Leurs disputes comme leurs réconciliations. Leur histoire se finissent l'as où elle avait commencé.

« Oh Harry ... »

S'exclamas Hermione en enlacent son coup. Le train venait d'arrivé et le trio c'était arrêter dans une salle d'attente vide . Les yeux chocolat de la brune brillait et ces joues rosés était trempée . Ron fixait un point invisible sur le sol et ne semblait pas aussi joyeux qu'as son habitude. Une fois l'embrassade termine la brune se reculas pour laisser passer le garçon au regard azur . Harry passas sa main dans ces cheveux en fixant son ami qui finit par lui tendre la main . Ron n'était pas particulièrement à l'aise avec les sentiments . Le Gryffondor ne lui en tenait pas rigueur . Il lui serras , un sourire désolé au coin des lèvres . Car aucun des deux n'était capable de sauter le cap.

« Je doit y aller... Mon oncle n'est pas connus pour sa patiente. »

Dit-il sur un ton proche du murmure. Se séparent à regrets des deux adolescents il se retournas sans un regard. Il ne voulaient voire leurs geste d'adieux , d'un pas pressé il rejoint la gare bruyante en traînent derrière lui sa lourde valise. Ignorent leurs regard brûlent sur sa nuque .

Maman évidemment et non mAn.

Espèce spontanée dans les prairies des montagnes françaises. Fleurs en grappes, par 4 à 10, pendantes sur une tige de 70 cm à 1 mètre de haut . C'est une espèce protégée. La floraison en turban a lieu en mai-juin. Les fleurs sont rouge violacé et pointées de carmin à l'intérieur. Ce Lis très rustique se plante à l'automne, à 15 cm de profondeur en terre franche, légère, à exposition demi-ombragé

Lys en français ... en anglais Lili potter s'appelle Lily. Comme la fleur . Mais cela ne marche pas en Français j'ai donc garder cette version.


End file.
